creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ShawnCognitionCP/On the topic of the public chat
Many people have been complaining about the state of the chat and that it ruines the entirty of the wiki. This is false. They are two, not connected pieces in a larger puzzle. -This is a breakdown of the entire wiki- *Incorrect spellng fixed* 1.Blog posts The chat is not a place to go if you want a creepy, suspenseful area to maturely talk to others. That comes in the form of the blog posts. With blog posts, you can talk to others with the atmosphere of the normal creepypasta reading section. ADDED FACT: If your pasta was deleted and you want answers, please do not come on to chat asking us to give you a formal answer. Please make a public blog post about it. Admins will see it and respond, and you will not get banned from chat for disrupting. 2.Chat The chat is a public, easy to find chat. You will have new people to creepypasta come here, you will have people you may or may not have a bias against. You will find people similarto you, and your polar opposite here. You will not have a 100% pleasant time here, but you can make friends that may outweigh the others. You can talk one on one in the private messages to block out the ones you do not like, or even block pm's from them. We get a lot of hate on this area, but the mods are not here to protect their friends. The mods make sure their friends stay within the rules, and then the same goes with the ones they are not friends with. You will not be able to convince a mod to side with you. They are here to keep the rules and users in check. 3. Pastas themself Do not post your pasta on your talk page. Do not post it on a blog post. Especially don't post it on chat. If you want to make a pasta, please click the "contribute" button on the top right on the websites main page. Then hit add page, write your pastas name, and get writting. ADDED FACT: Write your pastas name with each word's first letter capitalised. This is not acceptable in the pasta itself, but it is the correct way to add the name. If your pasta does not get attention, feel free to make a SINGLE blog post/sentence on chat asking people to read it, but please, only once. ---- Pasta was deleted If your pasta was deleted, do not rage on a blog post (though you can ask nicely), do NOT rage on chat about it. I will give all the main reasons to wrap this up. 1. It was a rip-off/to similar to another pasta. If you have a ____ The Killer pasta, it will get IMMEDIATELY removed. They are not acceptable. 2. If you made a gaming/exe pasta, we are extremely strict about these. A game pasta must be VERY good to stay here, and an exe pasta can be very hard to pull off. 3. Horrible grammar. This is a literature site, your pasta must be readable. 4.Spin-off. These have there own, reserved site. Spinpasta wiki is here, please use it. 5. Not creepy/no plot. Please make sure your pasta is creepy/un-nerves the reader before posting it. Get insite on the story. Have people read it first. 6.Rushed. Make sure if you are making a multi-paragraph pasta, it does not take you just a few hours. This is a red light. They must have time put into them. 7. It is a banned topic. Sorry pokemon fans. ADDED NOTE: Gore pastas must have some sort of shock factor other than the gore itself. A twist. Category:Blog posts